It's My Life
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: Armada.When walking home a girl named Aubrey finds two giant robots fighting. When she spends more time with the Autobots what happenes if she falls for one? Will he feel the same way? Read and find out. July fourth story![Chapter 8 uploaded!]
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer**: Transformers Armada is not mine. All character belongs to Hasbro. I do own Aubrey.

**A/N**: My head has been filled with giant plot bunnies and they're demanding me to write! I'm also going to see the new Transformers movie this weekend. Please R+R!!!

**_It's My Life_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter 

May 28th had come at last. All the students at the public school in Oregon were sitting anxiously for the bell to ring. A girl named Aubrey was sitting close to the back, eyes glued to the door and when the bell finally rang, everyone jumped out of their seats leaving papers flying everywhere as the teacher shouted over the noise, "Have a good summer break!"

Aubrey was the last one to leave the classroom. It was always like this since she never did have any friends. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and exited the school building. Aubrey had shoulder length brown hair that was usually styled with hazel colored eyes. She wore a tank top and a skirt that went to her knees and her comfortable converse that she had bought and her height was 5'3 and often students would call her 'shorty' because of her height. She was thankful that she had bangs since it covered her eyes when she passed by people who threw her looks and unwanted comments.

For the most part though, Aubrey was able to dodge the comments and criticisms by keeping her head bowed and letting her bangs cover her eyes. She held back the tears that threatened to fall since she hated crying. Since it was a nice day out, she decided to walk home. Home, she knew once she got home it would be even worse.

Her parents weren't usually home since they were on business trips together, but they left her money to take care of herself. When they are at home, they usually fight and it always ends up being her fault. Aubrey didn't really think that her parents cared about her. If they did, they would spend time with her and not be on business trips. Exiting the school grounds, Aubrey decided to take a new rout home.

She loved to walk though the forests since she knew them like the back of her hand. She had always loved the forest. Whenever she was upset or needed to think, she would come to the forest. She had even slept in the forest too when her mother and father were fighting. She had gotten sick and tired of it, and took off. She was usually the only one home since she didn't have any siblings. She was severely lonely.

A loud crash shook her from her thoughts as her hazel eyes wondered around the empty forest. _What was that_? She thought. Since her head was down, she didn't see the fight across from her. She cranked her neck and looked across from where she was. Her eyes widen at what she saw. Two giants robots were fighting! The purple and gray robot with horns on the side of his head was pointing a gun at the other kneeling robot that looked pretty much banged up from the fight.

"Your luck seems to running down Prime. I'll leave you in peace if you give me that Minicon," The giant robot with horns on the side of his head said.

The other robot who clutched his side said, "Never Megatron! I will never let another Minicon fall under your evil purpose!"

As Aubrey watched the fight she didn't know that a robot was behind her, a smirk grew on his face as he began to lower his hand and clamped around the girl who shirked, causing his auto receptors to twitch from the sound. He chuckled.

"Hey Megatron!"

Megatron growled low in his throat as he turned his head, his optics blazing, "What is it Cyclouns? Can't you tell that I'm busy?"

"I found a squishy. Can I keep it?"

Cyclouns thrusts his clenched hand out were the frightened girl was. If Megatron could, he would have 'rolled' his optics but he was too busy trying to destroy Optimus at that very moment.

"Do whatever you wish Cyclouns just make sure we have the Minicon!"

Cyclouns chuckled, "What the boss gets."

Aubrey was frightened. She really was. It was hard for her to move any part of her body since she was being squeezed tightly and it was hard to breathe. She felt as if her lungs were about to burst when suddenly a large blast hit Cyclouns on the back, causing him to scream from the pain. He clinched even tighter around her and she felt as if she would die.

"Let the human go Decepticon!"

Aubrey felt like the oxygen had been cut from her system but she managed to look at the robot who had spoken. He was tall, yellow, and had light blue optics. He also had a red symbol on two of his box shaped shoulders. He was pointing what looked like a gun at Cyclouns.

"Tell me puny Autobot. How much does this squishy means to you? I might as well squeeze the life right out of her," Cyclouns chuckled.

The yellow Autobot snarled as he said this and lowered the gun, which made the sigh. It hurt to breath and she wished that Cyclouns would let go of her.

"We can't put any more humans in danger Hotshot," a purple, gray and green robot said.

Hotshot growled, "I know that Scavenger. I just don't want her to suffer at a hands of a Decepticon."

The one known as Scavenger nodded. Suddenly, Aubrey felt herself being flung into the air and wearing a skirt was not a good idea. The one named Hotshot caught her and slammed his fist at the side of Cyclouns's face. The helicopter transformer fell on the ground, a groan escaping his lips. Hotshot looked down at the human who was barely conscious.

"Optimus sir, the human need treatment!"

Sideswipe held up the Minicon as he tried to doge Wheeljack's firing. Megatron, feeling disgraced with his men shouted, "Decepticons---retreat!"

Aubrey felt every optic on her and she cringed. She normally didn't like being center of attention. At school, she always tried to keep a low profile since everyone at school hated her for an unknown reason.

"Don't worry little one, you'll be safe," The one named Optimus replied. Aubrey could tell that he was smiling behind his facemask, which brought great comfort for Aubrey to say the very least.

"All right Autobots, lets warp back to base," Commanded Optimus.

Everyone nodded as they warped back to the base, leaving dust behind them.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Okay, so this story hit me like a tone of bricks and demanded me to write this fanfiction. Anywho, Happy July 4 everyone! Please R+R if you want the next chapter!


	2. Autobots Base

Authors Note: Thank you so much for you reviews everybody! I feel special. I can hear the fireworks outside my window and it's depression since I'm not really in the mood. There's always next year, right? Disclaimer: Aubrey is mine. Transformers belong to Hasbro. 

**_It's My Life _**

* * *

Chapter Two: Autobot Base 

They warped back to the base as Aubrey's eyes widen at the sight around her. She forgot about the pain for a second than winced when she let the oxygen out of her body. It hurt to breath. Her whole body was sore and it felt like every part of her was broken. Than she noticed three kids, Rad, Carlos and Alexis coming out of the hallways that led to who knows were.

"What happened?" Alexis demanded to know. Alexis always hated to miss any of the action and wanted to be filled in what had happened.

"We retrieved the Minicon," Sideswipe replied. He held up the hexagonal plate between his fingers, a smile on his face.

"We also have a new friend," Replied Hotshot. He mentioned the awed girl in his hand.

Alexis smiled and waved. Aubrey remembered the brown haired girl. Even though Aubrey was a year older, Alexis was always right behind her. It wasn't until know that she noticed her.

Hotshot coughed, "How rude of us. We should introduce ourselves."

"How about we introduce ourselves after I check on her," Red-Alert replied.

Hotshot gave a sheepish look, "All right." Hotshot handed Aubrey towards the medic as Red-Alert took Aubrey to the medical bay.

* * *

With such care, Red-Alert placed Aubrey on a long, cold gray table. She knew for the fact that she could trust him, but she still felt a bit uneasy after what had happened. She watched the medical bot walked his way to the computer. He was about the same height as Optimus with blue, gray, and white in coloring while Optimus was blue and red. They all had the same insignia on their shoulders or wherever the symbol was visible. 

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Aubrey was startled as the medical bot looked at her with worry. She shrugged, as she placed her hands in her pocket jacket. It was kind of cold in the medical bay, and she hated the cold since her grandma always got onto her saying how hot it was in the house whenever she visited her.

"What is your name Miss?"

"It's Aubrey and yours?"

"My name is Red-Alert." Red pointed to the Minicon who sat at the edge of the table, "This is my Minicon partner Longarm."

The Minicon Longarm beeped and waved. Aubrey smiled. She noticed the Minicons and decided to ask Optimus herself of what role they played in.

"All right Aubrey. All I just need you to do is lay down on the table while I take a few tests to see if anything's broken and such."

Aubrey nodded as she laid down on the cool metal surface. She felt something sticky on her skin and it reminded her of a hospital. "Lay very still Aubrey," Red-Alert instructed. Aubrey laid still on the cool surface as she felt a light going over her body and than a loud beep, meaning that it was over. However, Aubrey continued to lay still as Red-Alert typed in a few things. He frowned, which to Aubrey wasn't a good sign.

The automatic doors open as Optimus came in. Red-Alert went to talk to the leader in private.

"How is she?" Optimus asked.

Red let out a sigh, "Not a good sign Optimus. Her whole body is fractured other than her arms. She might die and I need your permission for her to become a transformer."

This was not the answer Optimus wanted to hear. He hated putting humans in danger of their fight.

"You have my permission Red-Alert. Ask her if it's all right and if she has any parents."

Red-Alert nodded as Optimus made his way out of the medical bay. The automatic doors closed with a hiss as Red sighed. Now, if he could tell her and not to frighten her about it.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO WHAT!?"

"Please, Aubrey. Calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M GOING TO DIE!?"

"I have a suggestion if you're willing to listen."

Aubrey huffed and winced. Her whole body was sore and it felt as if her lungs were going to collapse. Aubrey nodded, letting Red-Alert know that she was listening.

"All right, for my suggestion is that you are able to become a transformer like us. If so, I'll begin to work on your new body. If not, well, you have that choice."

"How long do I have to live?"

"Only weeks for what things are looking right now. Maybe earlier. Do you have any parents that might be worried about you at the current moment?"

"No. My parents could care less about me. They're on a business trip in Japan at the moment. They wont be back for at least another year."

Red-Alert nodded, "All right. I'll give you three days to decide before I begin to work on your new body."

"Okay."

Red-Alert scooped Aubrey up in his palm as he walked back out to the command center. The other Autobots were there, they probably heard the commotion behind the closed doors, which made Aubrey blush. Hotshot was the first to come up to the medic bot.

"How is she?"

"Not too good I'm afraid. I gave her three days to think of what she wants to do."

Hotshot looked down at the female, a sad smile on his face. Aubrey hated when people worried about her because they could do nothing about it. It was amazing how just 180 degrees flat she loved these Transformers. They were so kind and had different personalities and were very intelligent for their kind.

"How rude of us. We should introduce ourselves."

Every Transformer introduced themselves – minus Blurr since he wasn't very social. He nodded, but he didn't speak. Optimus had given Hotshot responsibility to take care of her and they made a makeshift bed for her so she would feel comfortable. When she was up to it, Hotshot would show her around the base.

A smile appeared on her lips. _I think I'm going to like it her, very much indeed_.

* * *

**Somewhere In Japan **

Two parents sat outside the balcony of their hotel room, holding each other as they watched the sunset. This created a masterpiece as the sun's rays illuminated against the tops of roofs and mountaintops.

"Honey, do you think Aubrey is all right. I think we should have been there since it was her last day of school and all."

The husband let out a sigh, "Don't worry about it. She's old enough to take care of herself. Besides, I sent some money if she need some things."

The wife frowned as her husband kissed her on her forehead. She snuggled closer in his embrace as they continued to watch the sunset until it turned dark.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Thank you so much for you caring support and reviews! Aubrey's parents are stupid, but oh well. Anyways the next chapter deals with a bunch of stuff that I'm not even going to explain. You will have to wait and find out. I have a job interview in two hours so I'll probably come back and write more of this story. 


	3. Transformation

_**Disclaimer**_: Aubrey's mine

_**Authors Note**_: Thank you so much for your kind words! I never expected so many reviews for this story. It looks like Hotshot is falling fast for Aubrey huh? I'm not even saying who's she gonna fall in love with; you guys will just have to wait. I _just _love torturing you guys.

**_It's My Life_**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_ – Transformation 

Three days have passed and Aubrey has made her decision. She would become a Transformer, but she didn't know what her transformation should be like. Red-Alert began to work on her body and asked what her favorite color was, which was a blue and her the color of her optics were red – much like Smokescreen's and Blurr's.

Since these past few days, Aubrey has been filling quit ill. Her body had grown weak and it was hard to breath. Everyone was worried, but she told them not to worry about her. How could they **not** worry of how sick she was getting. Hotshot kept blaming it on himself since it was **his **responsibility to look after her. If it had not been for Cyclouns, she would not be in such pain as she was now. If Hotshot came across Cyclouns somehow, someway, it would take ages for him to be repaired. Red-Alert had explained to all of them that her lungs were collapsing and she could possibly die. Hotshot clenched his fist and banged the wall next to him, which caused a wary Sideswipe to drop a box.

"Hotshot! You scared me! What's the matter bro?"

Sideswipe bent and picked up the box and walked over to Hotshot. He was worried of his brother or 'adoptive brother' was acting lately. Even though they had just met that human, Aubrey, he could tell that Hotshot was taking a liking to her. He wasn't sure what he saw in her, but he just left that alone. He didn't want to upset his brother because of that. He wanted to help and make sure Hotshot was feeling all right.

"It's Aubrey," whispered Hotshot.

Sideswipe arched a none existent eyebrow at Hotshot's answer.

"What's the matter with Aubrey?"

"She's going to die. Red-Alert said that he had a suggestion to make Aubrey a transformer like 'us' but I don't know her answer. I guess I'm a bit over the edge with it."

"Don't worry about it Hotshot. I'm pretty sure that Aubrey will be all right."

Hotshot shrugged, "I don't know." He really wanted to believe in what Sideswipe was telling him.

_I don't know Sideswipe, I really don't know_.

* * *

Aubrey lay on her makeshift bed. It was hard for her to fall asleep since everybody else was doing chores or having fun. She felt left out, but what could she do? She couldn't play tag with the others since her body hurt more than ever and her. She had gotten ill and if she closed her eyes, she would be afraid that she would never wake up. All day Red-Alert had been working on her new body. He came into the room and asked her if she was all right. Of course, she was not and Red-Alert could see that. 

She didn't sleep for the past three days, creating dark bags under her eyes. She was restless and wished that the pain would just end. She hated it and she was shocked that her parents didn't even care. There was a knock on the door as she ordered a 'come in' as Red-Alert stepped into her room.

"The body is complete."

A smile graced Aubrey's lips. Red-Alert had told everybody else about her transformation – minus Hotshot so they knew what was to be expected. Red-Alert scooped Aubrey to his palm, surprised how limp she went. The doors automatically opened as he placed Aubrey on the cool metallic table. She remembered this table when she had first arrived at the Autobots base. She lay down, the cold making her shiver.

"All right Aubrey. All I just need for you to do is relax."

Aubrey nodded as she relaxed as Red-Alert placed a mask over her face. She breathed in. She breathed out. Suddenly, she felt woozy and her eyes slowly closed into the darkness.

* * *

She was floating, floating in a void of blackness. Is this what it was like to die? Or was she even dead? She could hear voices around her, but they were distant. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying. 

Suddenly, she found herself opening her optics, as everyone gathered around her. She felt light headed and a bit woozy from the drug that Red-Alert had put in the mask that made her fall asleep. She noticed that everyone was a lot larger and taller and she felt short compared to them. Everyone was staring, not believing what they were seeing, I mean who wouldn't? A human turned into a transformer.

"What are you guys staring at? And why is everything so _tall_?"

"Well, the transmission was successful," muttered Red-Alert.

_Transmission successful_? Aubrey thought. She looked down and noticed that her legs have become metal and the shade was a light blue while her feet were silver in color. She held up her hands and notice they were metal too and were gray in color. She also notice she was slimmer and smaller than the transformers around her. _That means I'm a transformer_! _How cool is that_? Not every day someone got to be a transformer.

Red-Alert smiled, "Amazing, isn't it? Why don't you take a look at yourself?"

Aubrey nodded. She let her legs slide off the table and wobbled. She made her way to the mirror and stood gasping at herself. She was slim and slightly short. Red-Alert had given the colors she requested.

"I haven't given you a transformation mode because I didn't know what you would have liked."

Aubrey was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Red-Alert! I don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to thank me Aubrey. Why don't you pick out your transformation?"

Aubrey nodded as she tried to think of a transformation. She would like to become a jet or something since Jetfire complained he was the only one who could fly. The only draw back was that she hated heights; she even got freaked out when she on a plane going to visit her grandma and this was when she was by herself. Her parents were at Hawaii at that time. She preferred to stay on the ground, mind you. She decided she would be a car instead.

* * *

"How do you like your new transformation?" Hotshot asked when they were alone. 

Aubrey smiled at him, "I love it!"

Hotshot chuckled, "At least I have someone to race other than Sideswipe or Blurr."

"What does that mean? I haven't even tried to transform yet."

"Why don't you try?"

Aubrey nodded. "Transform!" She felt odd saying that but she soon felt something strange happen to her. Her knees folded underneath her as she felt her arms closed in on her sides and disappeared, which was now the side of the car as her head became the front, but she could still see from the car window, which were her optic sensors. She gave a loud snarl from her exhaustion pipe, which made Hotshot cover his auto receptors and winced.

"Hey! Cut it out will you? I'm five feet away from you!"

If Aubrey weren't in her alt mode, she would have been grinning. "And here I thought you wanted to see what I looked like."

"I did!"

Aubrey giggled as she transformed back into her robot mode. Her optics glinted with amusement.

"So . . . how was I?"

Hotshot grinned, "Amazing! I bet I'll beat you in a race!"

Aubrey placed her hands on her hips, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

Suddenly, an alarm went off and the two 'bots groaned. Their little race would have to be put off until they were able to retrieve the minicon. They both ran to the command center were the others were.

"Where's the minicon located Red-Alert?"

Red-Alert began to type in the coordinates as it flashed up on the screen. "Looks like the location is at a deserted place in New Mexico."

"All right men, you know what to do."

Aubrey cleared her throat as everyone looked at her, "Can I PLEASE come Optimus?"

Scavenger stared, "You don't have any training experience. Besides, it's too dangerous for a femme who doesn't know _how _to fight."

Aubrey shifted her optics towards Optimus, "Please Optimus?"

The Autobot leader thought for a moment, "Well…"

"You can't seriously let her come along!" the green and purple autobot cut in. "She could be a serious hindrance in battle!"

Aubrey huffed and scuffled her feet, "WILL NOT…"

Optimus had finally come to his consensus. "You can come just this once, but you MUST stay close to us in case the battle gets heated, understand?"

Aubrey nodded and smiled.

Scavenger's mouth almost dropped to the ground. He was letting HER come?

"All right men" a cough "and lady. Let's transform and roll out."

Everyone transformed into their vehicle mode and set off towards their destination.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: How was this chapter? A lot better since I'm getting better and better with my writing. This chapter was a lot longer than the others so hopefully I'll get more reviews to be able to continue this story since it's a keeper! ♥ Next chapter Aubrey has her first fight and it looks like a certain Decepticon has an eye on her. Find out who it is! 


	4. So Not First Fight

**Disclaimer**: You know whom I own and whom I don't own.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've seen the Transformers movie and I love it! I almost cried of what they did to poor Bumblebee, Jazz, and Starscream! Yes, I may be a die-hard Autobot fan, but I do have a favorite Decepticon, which is Starscream. Anywho, here's chapter 4. Not to be mean or anything, but I wont update until I get more reviews or I'm calling this story quits and I really don't want to do that since I already have a plot forming in my head.

**_It's My Life_**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_ – Not So First Fight 

The Autobots arrived at their destination. Aubrey transformed into her robot mode as she looked around the desolated place. It reminded her of a ghost town. She had always hated ghost stories since it freaked her out whenever she was little. A friend named Megan told her a story about Bloody Mary and even took a dare to do it in the bathroom with the lights off. Of course, Aubrey was scared and declined it. Aubrey shivered at the thought.

"Are you all right Aubrey?"

Aubrey shifted her optics and noticed Optimus's worried look.

"I'm fine."

Scavenger smirked, "She's just scared because she can't fight."

Aubrey glared at the mech, optics glinting. Optimus shook his head. Ever since Aubrey decided to become a transformer, Scavenger had been hard on her. He didn't like it and he wanted Aubrey to become comfortable around him and his men.

Optimus cleared his throat, "Scavenger that's enough. Were going to split into groups and look for the minicon. Aubrey, I want you to go with Hotshot and Blurr. Sideswipe I want you to go with Jetfire and Smokescreen. Scavenger and Red-Alert comes with me."

Everyone nodded and split into their groups. Aubrey walked behind the two mechs in front of her. She felt out of place and she didn't like it when Scavenger picked on her. Was it because she was female? She didn't know. Maybe it was a mistake that she had become a transformer. She wanted to live and Red-Alert had given her that option, and she took that chance. Why did everyone have to act so different around her? Hotshot, Sideswipe, Jetfire, and Smokescreen were the only ones that act normal to her. She was worried that she might do something wrong.

"Aubrey?"

Aubrey's optics flicked up towards Hotshot. He was worried about her and he didn't understand why she was so quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Aubrey smiled, "Of course."

Hotshot wanted to believe that she was okay, but the way her face looked and how her optics dimmed didn't mean that she was all right. Blurr caught this too, but decided it wasn't his place and ignored the situation between Hotshot and Aubrey. A chuckle filled the skies as the three Autobots looked up in the air to find Cyclouns and Starscream.

"My, my, look what we have here. Two bots and a femme," snickered Starscream.

"Yes indeed," Cyclouns chuckled.

"Decepticons!" The three bots said in usion. Hotshot took out his plasma gun as Blurr took out his as well.

"Aubrey, hide behind that rock!" Instructed Hotshot.

Aubrey nodded as she hid behind the rock as she watched Hotshot and Blurr shoot the two Decepticons. She felt useless hiding behind the rock and wanted to help them fight, but with what? She didn't have a gun, sword or anything that could bring down the two Decepticons. She heard a chuckle in her auto receptors as she gasped and turned around.

In front of her stood another mech. He had an autobot symbol that had a deep gash and underneath the autobot symbol was a purple symbol that label him as a Deception.

"W-who are you?"

"The name's Wheeljack, and don't expect the two others to come and safe you."

"They will safe me! You have no idea who you're talking to!"

"Really? Your good as dead Autobot," Wheeljack growled. He pointed his plasma gun at Aubrey who looked baffled. She didn't want to die again, she just didn't. Scavenger was right, maybe she shouldn't have come and that this was all a mistake. Aubrey closed her optics as she felt someone behind her. Her optics widen when she felt someone place his or her arm around Aubrey's waist, bringing her foreword to his chest.

"I wonder what Hotshot will think if I took something from him," Wheeljack breathed into her auto receptors.

Aubrey started to shiver when she felt his hand go southward. _Please, someone help me!_

"Wheeljack!" Aubrey's optics widen as she saw the fallen mech lay at her feet. Hotshot was seething in anger as Blurr wrapped his arms around the shaking femme and took her away from the two bots.

"Are you all right?" questioned Blurr.

Aubrey nodded slightly surprised that Blurr actually cared about her well-being. She looked back to where Hotshot and Wheeljack were fighting and shuddered. She couldn't believe that she almost had been rapped.

"You don't look fine," pushed Blurr.

"Thank you for saving me. I didn't know you cared."

Blurr snorted, "I may not be a social person but I do know how to be kind. Now tell me, did he do anything else than just touch you?"

"You sound like a worried brother than anything else, did you know that? No, he didn't."

Blurr nodded as he watched Hotshot walk up to them. He was angry and he was limping. Suddenly, his common link sounded off.

"This is Hotshot."

"Hey bro, we got the Minicon. Optimus wants to know if Aubrey's all right." It was Sideswipe.

"She almost got rapped by Wheeljack but other than that, she's fine. Well be there shortly. Hotshot out."

"You know, you didn't have to tell him that Hotshot," Aubrey replied.

"Your part of the team Aubrey. Everyone would like to know if our members are hurt in any other way."

"That's enough," Blurr said sternly. He was starting to develop a headache from the two fighting and all he just wanted to go back to the base and relax. "If Aubrey said she's fine, she's fine. Let's go back to Optimus and the others."

The two nodded as Blurr let go of Aubrey. The three transformed and meet Optimus as they warped back to the base. Deep within her heart, or she should say, spark, she knew that Hotshot was right. Everyone needed to know what had happened between her and Wheeljack.

* * *

Everyone was stunned when Aubrey had finished the story. Right now, she wanted to hide in a corner and die. She flicked her optics downward, not wanting to see the others expressions. She knew that Scavenger would tell her she shouldn't have come in the first place. She hated feeling worthless and wished that she could fight. She didn't want to be put in the sidelines any longer. 

"Um…Prime?" Aubrey muttered softly.

"What is it Aubrey?"

"Is it all right if someone could teach me to train? I hate feeling worthless to the team if I can't do anything."

"That would be a best thing Optimus," Scavenger said. He looked at Aubrey with an emotionless expression.

"I understand that Scavenger. If you go easy on her since this is her first time training."

"Yes sir."

Aubrey couldn't help be fill relived. At least her chest didn't feel tight anymore. "When does training take place?"

"Tomorrow morning at 6 I'll come to your room. I expect you to be up that early. Got it?"

Aubrey nodded. She hated getting up in the morning since she wasn't a morning person to begin with.

"Don't you think your going a bit too hard on her Scavenger?" Jetfire questioned.

Scavenger shrugged his shoulders, "If she want to learn how to fight I'll teach her how to fight. See you guys later." He turned and vanished down the hallway.

"All right everyone can rest. Sideswipe, why don't you show her, her new quarters? And Red-Alert can you check on Hotshot's foot? I'll be in my room doing paperwork. Jetfire, come with me," the Autobot leader ordered. Everyone said 'yes sir' and did what they were told.

Hotshot followed Red-Alert as he limped towards the medical bay. For some reason, Aubrey couldn't help but be a cause for Hotshot's injury.

"Don't worry Aubrey. Hotshot is just needs to blow off some steam since he let his guard down for not protecting you," Sideswipe replied.

Aubrey smiled, "Thank you Sideswipe. What happened between the two?"

Sideswipe sighed, "It's not my place to say. Hotshot has changed a lot since what happened. I'll see you later."

Aubrey nodded as he the doors automatically closed shut. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked at the empty lonely room. There was a bed, a desk with a laptop on it. Since she was tired and from the incident she had with Wheeljack, she decided to go to go to bed.

_At least I wont feel completely worthless_. She thought and fell into the dark void.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Please don't hate me with the Wheeljack incident; I love him more than anything! Um…not to be mean or anything, but what happened to all my reviewers? I've finally seen the Transformers movie and it was amazing! I might write a fic based on that timeline. Anywho, please review if you want more. 


	5. Training and Frustration

**Disclaimer**: _Read the previous chapters. Aubrey's mine. _

**Authors Note**: _I'm so sorry this chapter came out late, very late. I hope you guys can forgive me. This chapter is a bit angsty, especially when it gets to Hotshot. He'll be out of character so please don't flame me for this! Do you guys think Hotshot and Aubrey should be together? Just a warning: Hotshot is slightly drunk at the end of the chapter. _

_**It's My Life**_

_**Chapter Five**_ – _Training and frustration _

* * *

A loud pounded on the door woke her from the start. Aubrey moaned into her pillow, remembering that Scavenger was going to train her. Her optics came on-line as she looked at the digital alarm clock that read 6:00 am. She groaned even louder when she heard the bulldozer knocked louder on her door. 

"Just five more minutes"

"No Aubrey. You need to wake up now, or do I have to come in and get you?"

Remembering the last encounter with Wheeljack, she shuddered. She sat up, stretching her sore muscles, or should she say cables. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, as the automatic doors slid open as a tired, yet grumpy Aubrey stood. Scavenger smirked, as he crossed his arms.

"Is anybody else up besides you?" the light/silver blue femme questioned.

"You'd be surprised," Scavenger answered back. Aubrey arched an eye ridge at his statement. They walked quietly down the hallways until they came to the training room. The light flickered on when they walked in. Since Aubrey hadn't been in this part of the base, it was new to her. Everything was huge! The doors hissed closed as Scavenger chuckled at the gaping femme.

"I can show you around the base after our training if you want."

"Um…Hotshot offered to take me."

Scavenger raised an eye ridge at this. He knew that Hotshot had a 'thing' for Aubrey. He would blush when she was around and he would watch her at the corner of his optics when she wasn't looking. Ah, young love. He was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way around him even if it had only been two weeks for being a transformer. It reminded him of his mate, he sighed and shook his head. No, he wouldn't think of her, it would make him sad if he did continue to think of his mate back on Cybertron. He didn't even know if she was alive.

"Scavenger? Are you all right?"

Scavenger looked up at the confused Aubrey. He smiled. "I'm all right, but you know, you've let your guard down and you had an opportunity to take me out just than."

"Oh?"

"All right, lets go on with the training."

Aubrey nodded as Scavenger showed her the basics of stances, kicks, punches and blocking. She was about to kick Scavenger, but he blocked her kick using his arms to shield his face and than he grabbed her leg and threw her as she landed on aft.

"Take it easy will you?"

"Do you think the Decepticons will take it easy on you when you're out on the battlefield? No. They wont hesitate to shoot you down like scrap metal. Believe it or not, I taught Prime how to fight."

Aubrey's optics widens, "You did?"

"Yes. We all have our own fighting styles. I'm even teaching Sideswipe how to fight too."

Their training had resumed as Aubrey was starting to get much better, but one doesn't get better until you practice more and more. Every part of her body was sore and she was thankful that Scavenger had called it quits for the day since she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Can I ask you something Scavenger?"

"What is it?"

"Since everybody else has a weapon, can I have one?"

At first, Aubrey was pretty sure he would say no, but it was his smile that made the light blue/silver femme gave a questioned look at her mentor. He walked past her as she turned and watched part the wall flipped up and another wall stood before her, holding weapons of various sizes, and shapes. Aubrey watched as Scavenger picked up a weapon as he walked back to her.

"This is the same gun that Blurr has. Try it out."

Aubrey nodded as the targets started to come at a much faster pace than before. She held the gun and shot at one of the targets. Since the shot had a powerful after affect, I was pushed back into Scavenger instead of hitting the wall. Her optics went off line for a few seconds than they came back on. She looked sideways and realized that she was lying on top of her mentor. She blushed deeply and rolled over to her side so that Scavenger could get up.

"I'm sorry about that Scavenger. I just can't believe how powerful this gun is," whispered Aubrey.

"You don't have to be sorry. That gun is a bit too powerful," Scavenger amused. He walked back to the wall full of weapons as he placed the plasma gun back in its rightful place. He than picked up another gun and handed it over to the silver/light blue femme.

"Try this one out. If it's not as powerful as the other one I can ask Red-Alert to attach it to your arm."

Following her mentors instructions, Aubrey pulled the trigger of the gun and it shot down the targets. This time, she was not thrown back from the powerful force and she smiled.

"Can we go to Red-Alert?"

Nodding, Scavenger and Aubrey headed off to the medical bay.

* * *

"C'mon bro. Stop mopping and get it over with!" said a very irritated Sideswipe. 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hotshot was moping because he believed that Aubrey had a 'thing' for Scavenger. Sideswipe was getting tired of this and wished that his friend could talk about something else other than Aubrey. He didn't mean to say anything bad about her since she kept out of everyone's way. Sideswipe liked her because she was understanding and very caring. In fact, she would throw away her life just to save them. He also guessed that she was getting uncomfortable since she was the only female bot in the base, well minus Alexis but she was human.

Hotshot took a swing of energon; "I hope she doesn't betray us like Wheeljack did."

If he could, Sideswipe would have rolled his optics but he sighed at this. "Hotshot would you listen to yourself? Aubrey is _nothing _like Wheeljack. She's kind, caring, and understanding. If you wont talk to her, than I will."

Sideswipe stood up, but gasped when someone Hotshot had a grasp of his wrist. A murderous glare crossed the male bots face.

"If you do tell her Sideswipe. I will kill you."

Hotshot let go as Sideswipe stumbled. He couldn't believe what Hotshot had said. It was the energon that had made him this way, and he knew the 'real' Hotshot would never have said such a thing. If things would start to become a problem, he would have to tell Optimus.

* * *

He lashed out at the wall as energon leaked from his hand. He had no idea why he was so angry every time he saw Aubrey with one of his men; it just made his energon boil until he couldn't take it anymore. Yes, he loved her. He wasn't sure how long she had been stuck being a transformer, but he spark would beat against his chest every time he would come near her or even if they were in the same room. 

Hotshot knew what he said to Sideswipe was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He wasn't even sure why he had these strange feelings whenever he was near her. You just can't basically fall in love with someone just like that, right? What could happen if he told her that he loved her and that she didn't have those same feelings? He would be crushed.

He had dated many femmes' in the past, but none of them were like Aubrey. It was true what Sideswipe had said about Aubrey and he wasn't sure why Wheeljack ended up in the conversation, he was buzzed he had to admit that. Whenever he spoke, his vocabulary was slurred and he would think of an excuse and someone he didn't like he would bring that person up in the process.

Hotshot growled low in his throat. He should tell her, get the feeling off his chest. If he came near her, his legs would shake and he would stutter on his words and he would run away from her, leaving the femme dazed and confused. He wasn't sure what to say to her since he got tongue-tied. Sideswipe was his best friend and he could tell him anything. He was pretty sure that Sideswipe was startled at him when he spoke those words, but he would _never_ kill his friend. He just couldn't. A Decepticon yes, but that was a different matter.

He sat down on his recharge bed, thoughts drifting in and out of what he should do. _Ignore her_ his conscious said. Than again, if he ignored her wouldn't suspect something was wrong with him? He didn't know. Hotshot looked up at the ceiling, closing his optics than re-opening them.

Yes, he would ignore her even if that meant changing himself.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: _Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are the reason why I keep updating and make me never quit writing fanfictions. I know Hotshot is a peaceful loving bot, but what would you do? XD. For those who have read A Place To Belong, I'm writing the fourth chapter and that does mean I'm continuing it. Not to be rude, but I would like a lot more reviews. _


	6. Cut Your Discomfort Wings Pt I

**Authors Notes**: Deathy had surgery Friday and she slept all day. She would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews, but she would like to request more reviews, yes? She also has another story out called. She also forgot to tell you that Aubrey can transform into a 2007 BMW. This chapter contains a lot of angst so you have been forewarned. Hotshot will be out of character so please don't tell me this!

* * *

**It's My Life**

**

* * *

****Chapter Six**: _Cut Your Discomfort Wings_

Training continued with Aubrey and Scavenger. Day by day, Aubrey was starting to improve, but that still didn't mean that she could join the others in the battlefield with the Decepticons. At the current moment, Aubrey couldn't tell you how she felt, but she felt out of place. It had been a couple of months since she had been turned into a Transformer, and it was taking her a while to get use to her new body. She wondered what her parents would think if they saw her now. They would probably freak out and demanded to know what had happened to her.

If she did tell her parents what had happened to her, they wouldn't believe her. Like they wouldn't anyways. Her parents didn't care about her. She never really did see them during her childhood years since she always had babysitters looking after her, or some relative that she didn't even know. She even had to walk to school and she made sure that no one kidnapped her on the way. She never knew what love felt like, nor she didn't even know the definition of love. Her parents were always off to some exotic location and she never did get to go. They only send her money to get her by, which still wasn't enough.

Sometime, Aubrey wished she didn't exist and how much the world wouldn't need her and how much better she was out of the picture. She hated herself sometimes, and she didn't understand why Red-Alert had given her a second chance at life. Well, let's put it this way, a way to cheat death. Aubrey still didn't think that she'd fit in with the other robots. She felt trapped. She didn't know why, but she should be feeling happy instead of feeling discontent. She remembered locking herself in her room and only coming out when it was time to train with Scavenger or helping out around the base.

She also noticed that Hotshot had been acting strange around her and she had no idea why. She was worried about him and planed to talk to Optimus about it, but not right now since the Autobots were having a hard time capturing the Minicons. She watched on the screen as Wheeljack attempted to shoot Hotshot, but Hotshot knew all too well about Wheeljack and dodged the fire, but a tree suddenly came and swung the yellow mech on his side, causing Hotshot to lose his balance. It was Cyclouns. Aubrey could feel her system freeze when the helicopter tossed the tree aside and picked the mech by the scruff on the neck, causing Aubrey to gasp. She wished she could be on the battlefield and help him out, instead of feeling worthless standing by the base watching out for the Minicon's.

Smokescreen waked Cyclouns on the side of the head with his crane as he helped Hotshot up. Energon dripped from the corner of the yellow bot's mouth. The only thing that worried Aubrey was the gash on Hotshot's side, which crackled with electricity. There were no signs of the Minicon, but they had a signal coming from the location where Red-Alert had said the Minicon was. Suddenly, her optics followed were Laserbeak when she noticed a Minicon on top of a high cliff. She singled Optimus that a Minicon had been spotted as Laserbeak flew around the area were the Minicon was.

She watched as Scavenger began to climb to cliff face but spotted Sideways as he grabbed the Minicon in his fingers. He chuckled as he showed the rest of the Decepticons.

Megatron smirked as he punched Optimus who landed on the ground, "Well Prime it looks like another Minicon for the taking. Decepticons---retreat!"

The Decepticons retreated as the Autobots warped back to base. Aubrey waited for them, knowing the feeling of loss. When the Autobots warped back to base she noticed how damaged Hotshot was and prepared to move over to him, but she was shoved away.

"Just leave me alone," Hotshot growled.

"I was only trying to help," Aubrey whispered.

"Than I don't need your help!" Aubrey was taken aback by the voice Hotshot had used. He had never raised his voice at her. He had always been considerate and calm around her, never had he acted like this. Optimus shook his head.

"Enough. Red-Alert, take Hotshot to the medical bay for treatment. Aubrey I need to talk to you."

Hotshot grumbled as he threw a glare at the shocked femme. She took her leave as she left with Optimus. Red-Alert was confused why Hotshot had been treating Aubrey this way.

* * *

"Sir, you wanted to talk to me?" 

Aubrey stood in Optimus's quarters. She had never been into anyone's quarters than her own. She wondered what she could have done to get in trouble, but Optimus noticed her questionable look.

"Your not in trouble here Aubrey. All I just want to know is what's wrong with Hotshot."

"I don't know what's the matter with Hotshot. I guess he's still affected by the fact that Wheeljack got a hold of me. Or for the fact that he thinks of me like Wheeljack."

Optimus sighed, "Thank you Aubrey. If I were you, I would leave him alone until further notice or if he starts acting up just tell me."

Aubrey nodded, "Yes sir."

Optimus waved his hand, "You may leave."

Aubrey turned, opened and closed the door behind her. She sighed; she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She was really worried about Hotshot and wanted to see how he was doing, but she didn't want to disobey Prime's orders, so she began to walk to the training room to see if she could get some training done. She noticed Blurr and smiled. She stepped into the room and coughed, which caused Blurr to miss fire the target. He spun around and noticed the silver/light blue femme. He smiled under his facemask.

"How was your meeting with Optimus?" He questioned.

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders; "He just wants me to stay away from Hotshot until he feels better or something."

Blurr nodded. He understood the situation. He knew that Hotshot had a crush on the femme from what Sideswipe had told him. He shook his head. He would never understand love. Yes, he did have a relationship with someone back on Cybertron, but the Decpticons terminated her when she went on the suicide mission. He had been crushed, of course, but he promised himself that he would never love anyone else but he knew that this femme was making him feel whole again. He always enjoyed her company even though Blurr himself didn't mention it. To him, Aubrey was like a sister and of course, he would never tell her that.

"Can I join you?"

"Help yourself."

Aubrey smiled as she went to the weapon rack and picked out a plasma gun. Even if she did have a gun already attached to her arm, she wanted to use other weapons and to see how they worked out. Blurr pushed a button, which caused the target disks to start flying. Aiming the plasma gun, she started to fire and the disks fell at her feet. Blurr was impressed.

"How did I do?" The femme questioned.

"Quite well actually," Blurr replied.

Aubrey smiled as she looked at the gun. It was too powerful or too heavy to hold. It was just perfect. "Do you think I can have this gun?"

"Don't you already have a gun that's attached to your arm?"

Aubrey pouted, "They say that a person can't have too many guns."

Blurr chuckled, "All right. I don't see what harm it could cause you."

The femme smiled and hugged the blue and gold mech, which stunned him. He returned the hug as she waved her good byes and left the training room. No one had ever hugged him before. He shook his head femme's he thought to himself. Even to this day, he would never understand girls.

* * *

He was alone. The only presence that greeted him was silence. He was use to it by now and he embraced it. It was much better than thinking about Aubrey. Her name hasn't crossed his CPU since he was in Medical bay were Red-Alert begun to fix his circuits. He had no idea why he was acting so cold towards her, he figured that everyone in the base knew that he liked her. Maybe he should just keep things to himself, but that couldn't be healthy for you right? Alexis had often said it was easier to release your emotions by talking or writing them out, which often helps her whenever she's feeling angry, depressed, or upset. 

Flashing his optics on-line, Hotshot looked around him. He was in his room and everything looked the same, but he wasn't. He hated the way he'd been treating Aubrey and every time he tried to apologize, cruel things would come out of him and he would walk off, leaving a worried femme. He knew that he was torturing her and he liked it. He might as well be a Decepticon if he loved to watch her suffer. The yellow bot shook his head. No, he wasn't a Decepticon.

If he could just tell her how he felt, but it was a lot harder than he had realized. Maybe Sideswipe was right. He knew that Sideswipe was right and he always was, wasn't he? He didn't want to tell Aubrey yet because he would be afraid it would jeopardize their friendship. He snorted at that thought. He had already jeopardized their friendship and he wondered what she thought of him now. She probably didn't think of him the same. She was probably worried, but was she worried about him? He doubted that.

Hotshot remembered the conversation he had with Sideswipe the other day. He wanted to tell him how he was sorry that he threatened the guy, but Sideswipe kept his distance from him, and glared at him if he came too close. I'm sorry Sideswipe the yellow bot thought to himself. He pounded the side of his recharge bed, leaving a dent.

Why did he always have to crush on a beautiful femme that he knew who wouldn't return those feelings? Maybe he was wrong about Aubrey to begin with. Maybe she did like him, but she wanted him to tell her first. He was still upset of what Wheeljack could have done to Aubrey. He was just thankful that she wasn't harmed and that he had gotten there just in time before Wheeljack could have gotten his way with her. He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he weren't able to save her.

Damn you Wheeljack Hotshot cursed and yet, he still thought of him as a friend. He shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He had always been there for Wheeljack and he cursed himself even more when he left his best friend in the inferno back at Cybertron. He just didn't want to think about the same thing if the past would repeat itself and if Aubrey was in the same situation as Wheeljack.

He clutched the side of his stomach, feeling as if he were going to be sick. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him. He noticed that a lot of his so-called friends had betrayed him and went to the Decepticons. Sometimes Hotshot thought why he was even created. Why on primus was his reason to live? He was a warrior and fought in war. Love had always crossed his mind and he would think of the happy times he once had before things went into chaos. He wondered what it would be like to be loved in return and not always fantasized him with other femmes. It was just unfair. Sometimes he thought it would be like to be dead.

I must not think about that he thought. He valued life, but struggled even if he had no purpose in life. He could picture Aubrey saying to him: "Everyone has a purpose in life whether you like it or not." Aubrey didn't request to be reborn into a transformer. It was Cyclouns that had ended her life and he wanted revenge for that, but he knew that revenge wasn't the answer.

The yellow bot groaned when the alarm system went off. He knew he would cross paths with Aubrey and he knew that sparks would fly. Hotshot left his room and made his way to the command center were everyone else was waiting. He noticed Aubrey, but she was standing between Scavenger and Blurr and she hadn't noticed him.

"What is it sir?" questioned Hotshot.

Red-Alert typed on the computer. "It looks like the Decepticons are destroying a human facility."

Optimus was surprised, "A human facility? Why there?"

Red-Alert shrugged, "I guess we have to go and find out what the Decepticons want from the facility."

Aubrey got a look on the computer screen and gasped and saw another femme that was red and black in color. She had a sinking feeling that this could be her best friend, Brittany. The gasped caused everyone to look at her direction.

"What is it Aubrey?" Scavenger questioned.

Aubrey pointed to the screen were the red and black femme stood being coaxed by the Decepticons to join them. "That's my best friend Brittany!"

Optimus narrowed his optics, "How do you know this?"

"I just have a feeling. Can I please come? I don't want her to join up with the low life Decepticons."

Everyone chuckled at this when she mentioned low life Decepticons.

"Are you sure Aubrey? How can you be so clear that this isn't another Decepticon femme?" It was Scavenger that spoke.

Aubrey threw a death glare at the green, purple and gray mech. "Would you just PLEASE believe me what I'm telling you? I just can't explain it, all I just know that this is my friend and I don't know what caused her to become a Transformer. She was probably forced into becoming one and one of Megatron's toys."

Optimus knew for a fact that that none of his men would lie. He cleared his throat, causing the heated argument between Scavenger and Aubrey to die down.

"All right, you can come with us Aubrey but if things get under fire, you hide. Do you understand?"

Aubrey nodded as Alexis, Rad, and Carlos were told to stay and guard the base just in case. Everyone transformed into their vehicle mode as they set off towards the human facility. All Aubrey could think was that she hoped that her friend Brittany wouldn't join the Decepticons and it would be the last thing she ever done.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: _Deathy is sorry that it took a long time for this chapter to come out but Real Life came her way. This chapter is a lot longer than her others and couldn't think of anything due to writers block (kicks writers block) and if you want to know what happens and to see if Brittany joins the Decepticons or not please read and review! Deathy really apprentices it! Please no flames, she will not tolerate it._


	7. Cut Your Discomfort Wings Pt II

**A/N: Only two reviews? C'mon people! I already have a plot forming in my head for this story and I would like more reviews before I continue this story. I also added a best friend I know outside fanfiction and I wanted to use her for this fic. I bet she wouldn't mind one bit even though she's going to be a bitch. I'm quite surprised that you guys actually like Blurr with Aubrey a lot more than Hotshot. Hotshot is just a little messed up right now, but I promise he'll be a lot better in future chapters! And perhaps come to his senses…**

* * *

**_It's My Life _**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven**: _Cut Your Discomfort Wings Pt .II _

"Sir, the Autobots are here!" Starscream explained. The red and white seeker narrowed his optics, as the Autobots got closer. Starscream was about to fire one of her canons when Megatron gave him a cold glare.

"Calm yourself Starscream," Megatron said coldly. "What is your decision Brittany?"

Brittany chewed her now metallic lip, confused at the situation that she was in. She had just woken up and she was still in shock that she was now a robot and now these goons wanted her to join up with them, for what cause? She didn't know. Her optics caught sight of the other activity that were coming into the area and the one known as Starscream began to fire.

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped. He growled low in his throat as the Autobots transformed and begun to fire at them. Megatron didn't want a battle with the Autobots and apparently Starscream didn't hear his order. He was trying to coax this femme to join him and his Decepticons. Megatron fired his hip cannon at Prime as he watched in satisfaction as he crouched down, gripping his side as energon leaked out. Since Megatron was distracted with Optimus, Aubrey decided to make talk with Brittany.

"Brittany!"

The black and red femme turned, her golden optics widen in surprise at the silver/light blue femme standing before her. And yet, Brittany knew that voice even though it did have a metallic tone to it.

"Aubrey! What the _hell _is going on here?"

"I was in the same state you were in Bri, but I really need to talk to you."

Brittany arched a non-existent eyebrow at this. "Where the hell were you when I was kidnapped! I ran away because my parents were being jerks and I was looking for you, but your house was empty. Now I'm a robot! Do you know how much pain I had to suffer to become this _thing_!?" Brittany was screaming on top of her vocaliser.

"Please calm down Brittany! I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you! I didn't even know what happened since I was nearly killed by Cyclouns and I had to be transformed into a transformer. I absolutely know how you feel about being turned into a giant robot, but I had to endure it for a full month! You only turned into one!"

"What's happening anyways? Who was that guy that just talked to me?"

"There is a war being fought by to fractions of robots known as the Autobots and Decepticons. The one who talked to you is known as Megatron and he wants to take over the universe and destroy mankind while Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots and wants to protect mankind and others besides this planet!"

Brittany smirked. "After what those fucking scientist did to me, I'm not forgiving any mankind! And I don't want to be a goody Autobot and save the humanity of this planet. You even agreed that you hated society! I was the one that helped you through high school because everyone picked on you, but you know what? I could care less about anything…"

Aubrey felt her spark tighten against her chest, her crimson optics widen. How could her best friend be telling her this? They had been friends throughout high school and for the fact that Aubrey was a lot shyer and reserved while Brittany was the opposite of her.

"…But you always hated those people in high school!"

A smirk crossed Brittany's face as she walked over to her so-called friend and whispered low into her audio receptor. "Maybe I was like those people in school that you hated so much."

Aubrey gasped and for the fact that she had not expected her to say such a thing. She had crossed the line as Aubrey pounced on her while everybody else was fighting around them. Aubrey winced as she felt a stinging sensation cross her shoulder and than felt someone pulled her away from the fight.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Aubrey shouted.

"I'm sorry Aubrey."

Aubrey gasped as she heard Hotshot's voice. One of his arms was around her waist and the other hand holding both her hands behind her back. Brittany smirked as she dusted herself off. Aubrey continued to struggle against Hotshot as the Decepticons retreated, along with Brittany. Hotshot released the silver/light blue femme as she struggled to regain her balance. It felt as if her spark has been ripped in two and for the fact that her best friend had betrayed her and she would have to fight her in the future and she didn't know if she could take that.

Once the Decepticons retreated, the Autobots had return to base. Everyone was worried since Sideways had gotten his hands on the new Minicon. In other words, the Autobots were getting loosing. Aubrey hadn't said a word since they returned to base. Since her shoulder was injured she went to Red-Alert. Red-Alert noticed the leaking fluids coming from the femme's shoulder as he mentioned her to sit on the cold metal table.

She sat on the metal table, her legs swinging back and forth as Red-Alert patched things up on her shoulder. It seemed wherever she went in the base that it was filled with tension and not just her and Hotshot. Everyone went on their normal business around the base and she was always at the target room either with Blurr or Sideswipe, or by herself.

The one thing that bothered her the most was her name. Everyone else had a name and it seemed foreign to her. Like: Aubrey and Jetfire. She wanted to change her name, but didn't know how and she didn't want to use a name that was already taken.

"Red-Alert?"

Aubrey had walked into the medical bay with a worried look on her face and Red-Alert noticed this.

"What's the matter?"

"You know how you guys have names? Well, I was wondering if I could change mine."

"It would be for the best. Do you have a name in mind?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "How would Solicits work?"

Red-Alert nodded, "That's a good name. I'll put it in my computer. Why don't you tell everyone else?"

Aubrey, now known as Solicits nodded her head as she left the medical bay. At least she wouldn't have to worry about her name anymore. She walked down the hallway as she accidentally bumped into Hotshot. The first thing she noticed that his face was expressionless and he was frowning most of the time. He barely knowledge her anymore and it was starting to get on Solicits nerves.

"Hey Hotshot."

Hotshot looked at her and she noticed that his optics had once been a light blue in color were now a hard blue. Was he angry with her? What did she do to make him angry? She wanted to find out but wanted to obey Prime's order.

"I just want to thank you for pulling me away from Brittany. If you hadn't, I would have surely killed her."

Hotshot didn't say anything as he stared at her. His body wasn't function right and he had to lean up against the wall for support. Solicits noticed this and wanted to help him, but Hotshot would slap her hand away. Why was it every time she came near that he had to act like this? He didn't want any of that. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but his tongue or glossa wouldn't work right and he always said words that would hurt her. He never meant for any of this to happen and for the fact that he acted so stubbornly.

The mech looked at her at the corner of his optics to notice her fidget with her fingers. She bit her lip, which was becoming a habit to her. Maybe he should stop acting like a jerk and just let his feelings out, but he didn't way to jeopardize their friendship.

"Aubrey?" Hotshot's voice squeaked.

She looked up, as her optics dimmed. "My name is now Solicits now Hotshot."

He titled his head and smiled a bit. Solicits was grinning since she hadn't seen him smile since she had been turned into a Transformer. She didn't know that Hotshot had liked her from the very beginning and for the fact that she had never actually been in love before. She could never keep a relationship for more over than a month and the guys she dated were jerks.

"Solicits eh?"

The silver/light blue femme nodded her head. They were the only two in the hallway and the kids would be at the base shortly. The silence began to bother Solicits more than anything and she wished that Hotshot would talk to her or do something than this uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry"

Solicits optics widen and was surprised of Hotshot's apology. He walked up to her, taking her hands into his. His optics was a soft blue this time and she smiled, knowing that his temper had died down and the femme was glad for that. It had been awhile since Hotshot had acted nice towards her and she wondered what could have caused his sudden change of mood. His hands felt warm against her small hands. Could Transformers blush? She didn't know, but she did feel her cheeks heat up when Hotshot looked dead straight in the optics.

"There is something I wanted to tell you that I should have told you long ago Solicits."

"What would that be?"

Hotshot felt his knees would buckle and for the fact that he could barely get the words out of his mouth. He didn't understand how he could be so tongue-tied, and for the fact that he hated the way he acted towards her. He drew the ex-human into a huge as Solicits rested her head on his shoulder as Hotshot wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm in love with you Solicits, I've always have been when we first meet and I got jealous thinking you had a thing for Scavenger. I don't know what I would happen if anything happened to you Sol—you complete me."

"I complete you?" Solicits replied.

"Yes. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Never in her life had Solicits been in love. The guys at school were jerks and only cared about the girl's looks instead of how they feel. Even when she was human and had the body that most of the girls wanted and the guys would often take advantage of her. She was glad that she was a transformer now and that someone actually cared about her. Here was Hotshot, telling her how much he loved her and she didn't even know what to say.

"I want to tell you something Hotshot."

"Hmmm?"

"I don't have a thing for Scavenger. He's more of my mentor to help me train so I can kick ass against the Decepticons. Are you sure that you feel that way about me Hotshot? And for the fact that you're not using me?"

Hotshot was surprised of his ex-human friend saying that. "No. I would never use you Solicits, why do you ask such a thing?"

Solicits let out a sigh. "I've been used before and I don't want to experience that again. It hurts."

Hotshot felt anger build up inside of him. Who would have wanted to hurt Sol? She was a good friend and she didn't deserve such treatment, which meant that he felt really bad for the way he acted towards her.

"They're jerks whoever hurt you Sol. They don't deserve your love."

Solicits smiled as she snuggled into Hotshot's embrace. He was warm and it had been awhile since she had any contact with men that usually hugged her. She had forgiven Hotshot long ago and that she knew he didn't mean the way he acted. He was just jealous for the fact that he couldn't tell her right off the bat.

"I love you Solicits," Hotshot murmured.

"I love you to Hotshot."

Hotshot leaned down and captured his lips with Solicits.

Hiding from behind the corner Sideswipe smiled to himself. _Well it's about damned time_ he thought.

* * *

**Decepticon, moon base location**

The black and red femme kneeled on the cold metal ground before Megatron. He smirked.

"Do you swear you alliance with me, Brittany?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you swear that you will follow my every command and not disappoint me?"

"Yes my lord."

Megatron's smirk grew. "You may rise now."

Brittany did what she was told as Megatron stood and walked away from his thrown as he placed his rather large hand on the femme's shoulder. She hissed in pain at the burning sensation when Megatron took his hand away she noticed the Decepticon insignia. A smile grew on her face.

"You're a part of the Decepticons and your name is Stormhawk. Starscream, I want you to show Stormhawk to her quarters."

Starscream came forward as Megatron sat back on the thrown as he watched the two bot's leave the command center. Cyclouns, Demolisher, Wheeljack, Sideways and Thrust had watched the whole ideal.

"Look Megatron, the stars are falling from the heavens. A victory will be among us," Thrust explained.

"You better be right Thrust," Megatron said.

_And those damn Autobots will pay _Sideways continued in his head, a smile played across his lips under his facemask._ And Lord Unicron will be victorious!_

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: _I'm quite pleased how this chapter came out. At least Hotshot admitted his feelings towards Aubrey or should I say Solicits, huh?_ _This chapter was four pages long so hopefully longer chapters will follow. I have an interview today so I wanted to finish this chapter up and I wont update until I get more reviews but thanks for Elita One and Elita1Angel for reviewing. The next chapter will be dedicated to you guys! _


	8. Romance Begins and Surprises

**Sorry for taking so long. I've been going to interviews and I've been playing my Transformers game a lot and I can't believe how far I've gotten. Anyways, enough of that. This chapter contains a lot of Hotshot/Solicits fluff in this chapter and I'm usually not good with romance and stuff like that. I know Solicits is a type of car but who cares? It's a good name for a transformer :D also note, this chapter is smutty so you have been warned. **

* * *

**_It's My Life _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: _The romance begins and surprises _Solicits smiled as she snuggled closer to Hotshot. The berth was large enough for both of them to fit and she would have cracked up if the yellow bot had fallen. Her red optics looked up at the sleeping innocent face of Hotshot. She knew that she shouldn't be sleeping with him, and she knew that Optimus would have her head. The reason why she stayed with him was because of nightmares. Images of her best friend filled through her mind and she still couldn't believe that they would be fighting each other in this battle. A battle that was not meant for them. 

Sol begun to leave butterfly kisses on Hotshot's face as she giggled softly. He murmured under his breath as he brought the silver/light blue gray femme closer to him. She had never tried this before, but she had seen couples at her school do it as she flicked her glossa (tongue for human) over his neck as he shuddered. His sky blue optics flashed as he looked at the female that he loved.

"Took you a while to wake up sleepy head."

Hotshot smiled as he kissed her on the lips and she groaned when he pulled away. "What time is it?"

Sol looked at the timepiece on the nightstand, "10:30 am."

"It's too early to wake up at this hour," grumbled Hotshot.

"Your too stubborn you know that?"

Hotshot smiled as he lifted Sol's chin with his index finger and looked directly into her optics; he could see his reflection but he knew that Solicits was looked directly back at him with such love and loyalty. Never in her life had she had anyone care about her as Hotshot did. It made her laugh every time when he was jealous but that was in the pas now and she was happy with Hotshot. He was such a gentleman.

Hotshot leaned down and captured his lips with hers and Sol's optics intricately went off-line, enjoying the sensation that the other mech was giving her. His glossa traced her lips as she shivered at how sensitive her lip could be. She gasped as Hotshot took advantage of this and his glossa entered her mouth, tasting every part of her. Their glossa's dueled against each other as Hotshot begun to play with the wires on her chest. Sol couldn't help but shudder as she arched into his touch. It felt so good that she begun to trace his chest plate and the wires as he moaned as she begun to dig deeper into his armor.

She licked his chin and than licked and bit the sensitive part of his neck. It was his time to shudder as his fingers dug deeper into her armor. She tried to ignore the pleasure but she was shaking now as Hotshot rolled on top of her. She smiled sweetly at him as she cupped his face with both of her palms. He was panting as he looked at her.

"I love you so much Sol. I don't know how I can live without you," He whispered. He took one of her wrist and kissed it.

"Don't you think we should tell Optimus about our relationship? I'm pretty sure there will be rumors flying all over the base," remarked Solicits.

"What would happen if he refused a relationship in the base? Besides, this is a war and I don't think Optimus would bring us to an end Sol."

Solicits sighed as she wrapped her arms around Hotshot's neck, lowering him down a bit till he rested his elbows on the table, his face close to the beautiful silver face. She kissed him.

"I don't know what to think right now. All I'm just glad that I'm with you Hotshot. I couldn't be happier."

Hotshot smiled as he nuzzled her neck, biting softly.

"You're going to leave a mark on me."

"Why should that bother you?"

Suddenly, the alarm system blared causing the two 'bots to groan in frustration than they heard Optimus's voice over the entire base.

"All Autobots please report to the command center stat."

Solicits gave Hotshot a look who shrugged in return as the got off the berth and headed towards the command center were Alexis was already typing on her laptop.

"Is it another minicon Optimus?" Asked Solicits.

"I'm afraid not Solicits," Optimus replied.

Solicits crossed her arms over her chest as she gaped at the computer screen. It was Starscream! He was being attacked, but by whom she didn't know. She watched as he crashed into the ground, his cannons dripping with energon.

"Why would Starscream be here?" Alexis questioned.

No one really had an answer to that as Optimus commanded everyone to be ready, just in case if Starscream would do anything to harm anyone of the Autobots. They meet Starscream outside the base while the kids looked onward on the computer screen. Starscream winced as energon traveled down to his joints and other places and noticed everyone had their weapons drawn right at him, except Optimus who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why have you come here Starscream?"

Starscream lowered his head, ruby optics glinting as the sun's ray hit him. "I was betrayed by Megatron and the other Decepticons. They gained up on me and Thrust had followed me here, trying to finish me off. This was the only place I could think of."

"You can't honestly believe him Optimus! He'll double cross us like Sideways!" Hotshot shouted.

Solicits remained quiet at the whole situation. She would have to ask Hotshot who Sideways was when this whole situation was over. Her optics traveled towards the wounded seeker and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She lowered her plasma gun and placed it back in the holster while Sideswipe gave her a weird look.

"What's your problem Sol?" Sideswipe asked.

"I have a feeling that he's telling the truth Sideswipe," Solicits whispered.

Sideswipe stayed silent as Optimus and Starscream chattered. Starscream winced as he stood up, and looked at the Autobots and noticed a female among them. Since when did Optimus asked help from a femme? Right now, he could care less and he just wanted a nice recharge.

"My Autobot friends. Starscream will be staying with us for a while. It seems that he was betrayed by Megatron and his men," Optimus replied.

"But Optimus sir!" Hotshot started, "How can we be sure that he wont betray us?"

"Hotshot has a point," Blurr replied. The blue, white and gold mech had his fingers tightened around his laser gun. He would not hesitate to shoot a Decepticon.

"Do you think we should know the facts first?" Solicits piped up.

Optimus nodded, "Solicits has a point. We don't know how long Starscream will be staying with us, but he has our safety."

"You can't be serious Optimus!"

"Enough Hotshot." Optimus held his hand, singling Hotshot to hold down, which he did. The yellow bot couldn't help but growl as Solicits made sure Hotshot wouldn't do anything to take out Starscream.

"Well Autobots, welcome our new member Starscream."

Everyone was silent except Solicits. She was the first one to approach the Decepticon seeker even though Hotshot protested against the idea. Everyone had their weapons aimed at the Decepticon in case he did anything.

Starscream narrowed his ruby optics at the silver/light blue femme who looked up at him, a small smile on her silver face. No femme had _ever _approached him before.

"What is it that you want femme?" Starscream said darkly.

Solicits cocked her head to the side, earning a death glare from the seeker. "I just wanted to say that your suited best for the Autobots Starscream. Megatron had no right what he did to you and for the fact that you have our safety."

Starscream snorted, "I have no need for your safety femme or any other Autobots safety." He glared darkly again and this time, at Prime who stood calmly observing the situation.

Solicits was taken aback from Starscream's harsh words. He passed by her, his shoulder hitting against hers in a hateful manner. He hated femmes and a he hated the Autobots even more, and he had nowhere else to go since the Decepticons didn't need him anymore.

Solicits frowned, biting her metallic lip and tasted energon on her glossa. _I was just trying to be friends with him _she thought _and than he makes females like underdogs_. Optimus noticed this and placed a comfort hand on her shoulder and she smiled softly at the Autobot leader.

"Don't worry Solicits. Starscream has always acted this way and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for him other than make him comfortable with us," Prime explained.

Solicits nodded, casting a wary glance at Hotshot who still looked madder than a hornet for Optimus letting Starscream inside the base. Optimus raised his hand, as his men lowered their weapons. Blurr gave Starscream his famous 'death glare' while the others were unsure about this.

"Are you sure about this Optimus?" Smokescreen questioned.

Optimus and Solicits walked back to the group. "I'm pretty sure of it Smokescreen. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Smokescreen gave a glance towards Solicits who smiled at him softly. "Are you all right Sol?"

Solicits nodded as she made her way into the base, making sure to keep her distant from Starscream. She was angered and upset at the same time that she almost collided with Jetfire.

"Solicits?"

Solicits looked up at the Vice Commander and said nothing. She walked passed him as if nothing had happened. Jetfire watched her over his shoulder, worried. What had gotten his friend in this type of mood? She normally wasn't like this and she didn't tell people what her problems were in case she was forced to tell them. It would take awhile till she was out of that funky mood and Jetfire didn't like it one bit. He wondered who could have caused her to act like this and noticed Starscream with Optimus.

"Um . . .Why is a Decepticon in our base Optimus, sir?"

"Starscream was betrayed by Megatron and his men and I'm showing him to his quarters." Optimus replied, "Where were you when I called everyone outside the base?"

Jetfire blushed, "I was working on the data pad about the spaceship that we're working on."

"Ah. Does Red-Alert know when the spaceship will be done?"

Jetfire shook his head and handed Optimus the data pad, "It looks like he came across a problem sir. He and others will continue to work on the spaceship other than that we'll be on Earth for awhile and until all the Minicons have been found."

Optimus nodded, "Good work Jetfire. You may leave."

Jetfire nodded her head as he walked past the two bots. He gave a glance towards Starscream as he continued his way towards his quarters.

* * *

Solicits knew she should be helping Smokescreen with the spaceship, but she need to be alone. She drew her knees to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. The kids were happy that Starscream was with the Autobots and Alexis seemed to be happier than anyone else. Could Alexis have a crush on Starscream? Sol didn't know that humans could fall for organic beings like Transformers. 

_I hate him!_ She thought than she knew why Hotshot was so angered about the situation. _Have friends before betrayed him_? She wondered, but she was drawn from her thoughts from someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Blurr."

Solicits was surprised that the mech would come to her room. She told him to come in, which he did as he watched the femme on the berth with cautious optics.

"What do you think of Starscream being here?" Was the first question she asked the blue and gold mech.

"I don't like it, but we need all the help we can get if we want to defeat this war so the Autobots and Decepticons can live in peace."

Solicits snorted, "When will there ever be peace? Wherever you go there is _always _going to be war, no matter how much you dislike it."

Blurr let a sigh escape his lips as he crossed his arms. He knew that Sol was right but he hated to admit it when it came across a femme who knew about her home planet.

"Why have you come here in the first place Blurr? I thought you didn't care."

Blurr snorted, "I do care and stop being negative about yourself. I was wondering why you have been in a funky mood and now I understand why. Smokescreen needs help building a spaceship, do you want to come along?"

Solicits shrugged her shoulders as she slid off from her recharge bed as she followed Blurr as they made their way to help Smokescreen with the spaceship.

Smokescreen lifted his head as the duo entered the room. "Well I thought I was the only one working on this thing."

Solicits smiled, "Blurr and I came to help you."

Smokescreen smiled back, "It's good to see you Sol."

Solicits nodded her head as she and Blurr begun to help Smokescreen with the spaceship.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: _Yeah, I know, stupid place to stop but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I know Blurr is somewhat anti-social, but he does care about his fellow comrades from what I've seen and he treats Sol like a sister and the funny thing is Sol had a therapy session with him. I kind of like the paring, but she's with Hotshot. I hope I kept Starscream's personality right and for now, he'll be with the Autobots and he won't be going back to the Decepticons like he did in the series, which sucked in my opinions. I also have to ask. Do you think there should be some Alexis/Starscream moments? I don't know when I'll be able to update this story because I might get a job so I'll have to update whenever I can. Please R+R!!! _


End file.
